Are You With Me
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Violette Drake returns to Bluebell,Alabama after being gone for several years.What is she and her family hiding? Zoe Hart is going to find out, even if it means dragging in an unwilling Wade into the mix. Wade Kinsella x OC.Please Review


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie or anything that belong to Hart of includes Wade T.T damn...I would love to own that.**

This is my first Hart of Dixie fanfiction.

This is a Wade Kinsella x OC fic

I should really quite doing well...too head's been full of plot bunnies lately for some odd reason.

Criticisms, comments, concerns, ideas send them in a review pretty please?

**Please Read & Review**

Are You With Me by Sixx: A.M

**Are You With Me by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1:Skin**

_**Paint yourself a picture**_

_**Of what you wish you looked like**_

_**Maybe then they just might**_

_**Feel an ounce of your pain**_

_**Come into focus**_

_**Step out of the shadows**_

_**It's a losing battle**_

_**There's no need to be ashamed**_

_**Cause they don't even know you**_

_**All they see is scars**_

_**They don't see the angel**_

_**Living in your heart**_

_**Let them find the real you**_

_**Buried deep within**_

_**Let them know with all you've got**_

_**That you are not your skin**_

_**Oh **_

_**When they start to judge you**_

_**Show them your true colors**_

_**And do onto others**_

_**As you'd have done to you**_

_**Just rise above this**_

_**Kill them with your kindness**_

_**Ignorance is blindness**_

_**They're the ones that stand to lose**_

_**'Cause they don't even know you**_

_**All they see is scars**_

_**They don't see the angel**_

_**Living in your heart**_

_**Let them find the real you**_

_**Buried deep within**_

_**Let them know with all you got**_

_**That you are not your skin**_

_**OHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Well they don't even know you**_

_**All they see is scars**_

_**They don't see the angel**_

_**Living in your heart**_

_**Let them find the real you**_

_**Buried deep within**_

_**Let them know with all you've got**_

_**That you are not**_

_**That you are not your skin**_

_**Oh **_

**-Skin by Sixx: A.M**

The familiar sign of Welcome To Bluebell came into view.

How she absolutely despised that sign well...not the sign but the town ok...ok not the town, but one person who lived in the person in particular.

The one problem about small towns was that everybody knew almost everything about everybody.

It wasn't easy to keep secrets there, but Violette and her family had managed to, by some miracle.

A part of her wondered how long it would take for everybody in Bluebell to figure out she had came back. Though not willingly. She was slightly curious on which of her siblings would win the bet they had made. It had taken several hours for her brother to convince her to come back. That and _they _wanted her to come back home.

Home.

She hadn't used that term for Bluebell in years. It felt strange calling it that now; especially when she was applying it to the small town of Bluebell.

Bluebell hadn't been her home ever since...

'_No.'_

'Don't think about that.'

'You're stronger than that.'

Her memories threatened to swallow her whole. Memories of the cruel words that they had all but flung at each other like knives. The knuckles in her hand turned a stark white as she gripped the steering thickly, she shoved _those_ memories into a dark corner of her mind

Violette Drake glanced at the rear view mirror, a pair of piercing blue eyes stared back. Quickly brushing her raven black bangs out of her face, she drove into Bluebell past the sign.

'Let the games begin,'she thought as she pressed the button on the stopwatch on the black leather seat next to her.

'Well, Bluebell here I come,' she thought bitterly.

It seemed that the town hadn't changed one bit, not one bit at all. She recognized everyone...everyone except _her_.She glanced at the brunette woman that was walking towards the clinic, that was most likely the new doctor, a Zoe Hart. At least that's what Lavon Hayes, the mayor of Bluebell, Alabama, had said her name was.

Hmm... she didn't have bad taste in clothing.

'Hopefully, she's not a bad doctor. That would be a mighty shame.'

Violette drove over towards her old childhood home. Unaware of the pairs of eyes that were trailing after her so much for being the brand new black GT Mustang was anything but discreet. All discretion had completely flown at of the window the moment her car had driven into Bluebell, Alabama.

**Please Review **

**Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas,Critismns are welcome here.**

**Should I change anything except the Wade x OC thing?**

**Should I rewrite this chapter or what?**

**So tell me how I did.**

**Reviews makes the heart fonder.**

**Or was it distance?**

**I honestly don't remember.**

**It also makes me want to update more.**

**So the sooner you review, the sooner I update**


End file.
